New allies, Dead world
by brisingrskulblaka666
Summary: What happens when two strange beings from another world come into Alagaesia? Will they be allies to the Varden and help achieve peace, or will they go their own way? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone who's reading this. this is my first fanfic and i'm realy just going along with wherever my mind takes me. this has been nagging me for weeks before I decided to write it down elce I would go mad. I loved the Inheritance cycle and i'm always reading Brisingr. This fic starts during the Agiti blodren and will carry on going after the end of inheritance.**

**I own nothing exept my own ideas. the rest belongs to CP.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gate crashing

It was the final hours of the agati blodren and the elves were oblivious to time or the pained whimpers of the crippled shur'turgal as he suffered yet another seizure from the wound he received as the only lasting evidence of Durza's existence. The only person who did try to help Eragon was Saphira, Eragon's stunning sapphire dragoness. As the pain faded Eragon could only curse Durza for wounding him in the first place. But Eragon could now talk with Saphira though their mental bond now that the pain or the obliterator was gone. As Eragon stretched he couldn't help but let out a small groan as his battered and abused mussels screamed in protest. Saphira anxiously nuzzled his cheek in relief, Eragon had blocked her out of his mind so that she didn't feel the pain. As much as Saphira wanted to talk about it, she knew that all Eragon needed was comfort. A feeling of raw, primal anger burst forth from Saphira. All she wanted to do was rip apart anyone who would try to harm her little one, and then take Eragon somewhere far away, from war, from suffering and most of all from the pain that was visiting him at increasingly regular intervals.

"_We both know what we have to do if that is to be possible Saphira"_ stated the mental voice of Eragon. Saphira visibly jumped, surprised that Eragon had got into her mind so easily. The shock still reverberating through her voice replied. "_I know little one, we have to kill the tyrant or die in the attempt but I'm worried that you'll die in battle because of your back." "As long as the king wants you as his slave he will not kill me, rather he would probably just torture me until I die or he finds my true name."_ Eragon was right, as long as Saphira lived Galbatorix couldn't harm him in fear that Saphira would kill herself. _"How is your back little one?"_ Saphira asked, changing the subject as discreetly as she could.

"_Better now the pain's gone, but it'll return eventually, in an hour most likely." _There was silence for a few moments, Eragon thinking about what to say next. _"It will kill me eventually Saphira, stay close to me or I may fall in to a sleep I will never wake up from". _ Saphira wrapped her body around Eragon and said _"I will never let you go."_ Saphira was comfortable and warm and soon Eragon had drifted into a dreamless, contented sleep. Only to be woken when the screaming began.

* * *

**Hows that for a starting chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but i'm thinking of what happens next. Feel free to suggest any ideas or guess what will happen next. My second chapter may take a while to upload as i'm writing this at school as my laptop dosen't have word, only notepad. I'll get round to getting something but for now just wait. I'll try to get it out for the end of the week.**

**See you next time**

**brisingrskulblaka666 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all of you! I'm back and I've got a new chapter for you. I'm also introducing two new characters into the story. Thanks goes to stapet who helped me with some ideas, I really appreciate them, because I would have introduced a god into alagaesia without his help. One of my new characters came from the same idea as the super powerful character that could have killed galbatorix with ease, except toned down a _lot. _**

**I own nothing except my ideas. The rest belongs to CP**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Two travellers

The menoa tree had split in half, revealing a strange swirling sphere. It didn't feel threatening but neither did it feel safe. The strangest thing is that no one knew it was there or what it is. Not even Oromis and Gleadr knew what it was. It seemed to do nothing and if it had a conscience then it didn't show it. The elves left immediately as the menoa tree split, there was nothing they could do for her. Eragon had to figure out what it was by just watching it, waiting for it to do something.

"_Eragon?" _The voice of Saphira spoke quietly, almost like it feared disturbing the thing._"Yes Saphira?"_ Eragon was glad of having someone to talk to at the moment._ "What do you think it is?"_ Eragon sighed and replied _"I just don't know Saphira whatever it is, it's powerful. My best guess is that it is a gateway of some kind. Though where it leads to I cannot figure out."_

As if it knew that it was being talked about the sphere started to shimmer. But the shimmer didn't disappear, if anything it got even more violent. The moment it started to shoot out bolts of black lightning. Saphira didn't think, grabbing Eragon she took to the skies and flew a long way back until the lightning stopped. They then flew back to the sphere and were shocked to find that it had changed.

It had got larger at least twice the size of Gleadr and had hollowed out in the centre revealing a destroyed landscape beyond. As they were about to get a closer look. Gleadr's mind broke though their barriers and shouted _**"GET OUT OF THE CLEARING, NOW!"**_ Actually relieved to leave. They left as fast as they could, towards the crags of Tel'naeir.

When they got to the crags they found Oromis and Gleadr waiting for them, both dragon and rider pacing around the clearing as if agitated. When they landed their masters walked to them immediately. Not wasting time Oromis started to explain to them both what they know about the sphere.

"Eragon-finiarel, Saphira Bjartskular we too have been watching the sphere and we now think we know what it is." Eragon knew that they were going to talk about the sphere but was confused about how they knew. _"They must have been told by their teachers"_ He thought as Oromis continued. "We believe that it has become a portal of some kind." _"Where does it lead to master?"_ As Saphira asked that question she wondered if that world had dragons in it. As Oromis answered however Saphira felt a little disappointed at the answer. "at the moment Saphira we don't know, but the landscape that is shown doesn't look very promising for life." "How do you know it's a portal master?" Eragon had let his curiosity get the better of him, again. "We know it's a portal Eragon because we have seen one before. That is a tail for another time however. Go back to the portal Eragon and call Vanir and Arya, just in case."

Before they left the vast mind of Gleadr touched their minds and said, _"Be careful younglings I can feel a change in the air, and whether it is good or bad cannot be told._" Promising to be careful the two headed back to the portal and reached out for Vanir's conscience first. Telling them what they needed he agreed to come to the portal and bring some other warriors with him. Arya had already set of for the Varden. So they contacted Queen Islanzandi instead and asked her for assistance. The Queen promised to come herself with her finest warriors.

The portal looked even worse when they arrived and had started to spin rapidly. But it was only when the elves arrived when the portal started to stretch, like something was trying to get though, the elves readied their weapons. But soon stopped and let their jaws drop at what they saw. Everyone hid in the shadow to have the element of surprise. For an orange dragon and a man walked out of the portal. However it seemed that the dragon was injured and the man has holding him up. _"Her, little one, the dragon is female." _The dragon was leaning on the man yet the man wasn't crushed under her.

The Dragoness' head and wings hung low as if they were too heavy to lift. and she limped worse that Greadr. The horns and spines on her body were hewed a slight red, like they were stained red with blood.

The man wore nothing except a pair of ripped and shredded pants. yet he had an air of danger that even Saphira could respect. He wasn't a rider, he had no gedwey ignasia, so how he gained a wild dragons trust is a mystery. His facial features looked raw and wary as if he had seen things that no man should see. He wasn't human, no one man could hold up a dragon. yet no human had black as night scales adorned around his body.

_"This man isn't what he seems little one, be wary of him, he looks like he has killed many in a war so terrible it makes our own look inconsequential."_

That was just one of the signs that this man wasn't normal. The second sign that they noticed was his smell. When Saphira got a scent she could always determine its species. But the man's scent was so confused Saphira couldn't identify it. The closest she could guess was a mix of elf, human and dragon. They couldn't carry on thinking about what his race was how ever as they finally found out what was causing the dragon such pain.

Gaping wounds covered one side of the dragon, like it was torn out in large chunks. You could even see the bone in some places. How she would survive the wounds, let alone heal them. Would be impossible for any creature, and hard for a dragon. The dragoness lay on the side that wasn't torn out and started to clean the wound. The man just looked around the clearing. He was obviously a soldier of some sort as he had two daggers, throwing knifes, two swords, a bow and arrow and the oddest thing he had were two great swords, all strapped on his body on one place or another.

"_Why do you think he needs all those weapons, Saphira?"_ Asked Eragon, _"I mean, what sort of enemy was he fighting against to think it necessary for all those weapons on one man?"_ Saphira thought for a moment before replying, _"I don't know little one, whoever he is he is extremely strong to even carry all those weapons let alone use them."_ They were both interrupted by the voice of the man.

"**Bovek bukanaku, yata bounak ack yama, dicume Annela?"**and the reply **"Dracus equram, bukanaku-emakats" **While the elves looked confused and shocked that a dragon had spoken, somehow Eragon and Saphira understood what they said, "Dear dragon, you should know by now that no amount of cleaning those wounds will stop the infection that will kill you in under a hour, by my reckoning, unless you let me heal you, will you Annela?" and the reply "Of course, dragon-skinned" Then the man pointed at the wounds and said in that strange language. **"Banak, kunya!"** "Heal the wounds, clear the infection!"

Immediately the man's hand started to glow and for a moment, everyone thought that his hand had changed into a dragon hand. No one could be sure as it was almost too quick for Elvin eyes. But as they watched every single one of the dragoness' wounds healed. When all of the wounds were healed the glow faded. Despite the amount of magic that he had used he hadn't even broken a sweat. Then surprising everyone in the clearing said in the ancient language so fluidly it sounded like he had been speaking it all his life, "Well now that's out of the way how about you come out of the shadows and talk like civilised people?"

* * *

**Good eh? let me know what you think about it and also my character that Annela has called dragon skinned needs a name so I leave it to you to think of one? Dragon skinned is just a title and you will find out how he got it in the next chapter, besides the obvious fact that he is covered in scales, there is another reason. The strange language will also be explained to you in due course. so just wait. but just so that you don't say it wrong here's a guide**

**Bovek - Bo-vek = dear**

**Bukanaku - Bu-kan-ak-u =dragon**

**Bounak - Bo-un-ak **

**Dicume - Di-cu-me**

**Dracus - Dra-cus **

**Equram - Eq-ur-am**

**Emakats - Em-ak-ats**

**Banak - Ban-ak = Heal the wounds **

**Kunya - kun-ya = Clear the infection**

**I feel I Should add that the language is the language of Dragons, forgotten by the dragon of alagaesia beca- well that would be telling. before I go I'm going to the lake district for a week and won't be able to take my laptop with me. so this is probably the last you'll hear of me for a week. sorry for that in advance. Thanks again to stapet and I'll see you later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. I'm back and I think I'm very fast at writing on a laptop because I did most of this last night. Thanks to stepet who suggested a name for dragon skinned, I think you meant Hermit instead of Hermont, but I don't think that would fit the character very well. So I've come up with a name that I think will suit him. What brought Annela and the man to Alagaesia? Read to find out and don't forget to review. **

**I own nothing except my ideas, the rest belongs to CP**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: The traveller's tale

Knowing that they were spotted every one came out of the shadows to talk like 'civilised' people. One elf, however couldn't resist trying to attack the stranger and promptly swung his sword at the man's face.

It was safe to say that everyone in the clearing was shocked when, instead of the blade slicing off most of the man's upper face, there was a clash of steel against scales. Nobody even saw what happened. One moment the man's arms were behind his back. The next his scaled arms blocked the blow like it wasn't even there. The man's face became a snarl of rage as he kicked the offending elf away from him. The elf thinking he would be knocked back a short distance, was unprepared when he was blasted across the clearing with only the force of one foot. The Elf went down, started to get up, and then apparently decided that he had better stay down and fell unconscious.

The man, instead of retaliating simply asked, "Anyone else who wants to fight me?" It looked like no one would answer until, "I will!" Everyone turned to the speaker of the voice, which was Vanir. He strode into the middle of the clearing with an arrogant "Let's see if you use a blade as well as your foot." The man, if anything, just looked amused and said in his strange language,** "Anak volturi" **Again his hand glowed and everyone watched as the portal seemed to shrink, the portal turning back into what it looked like when it first appeared. Finally the menoa tree covered the portal and looked like it had never been damaged. By way of explanation the man only said "There are things beyond that portal that you _don't _want here" and refused to elaborate.

"What is your weapon, Human? I see enough for a small army on you." Vanir spat out. Intending to anger and insult the man. In this though he failed for the man just took a great sword in each hand and unsheathing them and his smile just got larger. "For calling me human little elf, I'm going to teach you not to taunt a being you've never encountered." He lifted the great swords in a style no one could identify. The immense weight apparently no concern for him, and waited for Vanir to make the first move.

Vanir took his time, evaluating every inch of his opponent first before thinking of making the first attack.

A minute passed.

Ten minutes passed before Vanir made his move, which was by charging at his opponent and slashing horizontally across the man's chest. The blade never connected. The man flipped over the blade, great swords and all, and landed behind Vanir. Oddly he was holding only one great sword when he landed. The man then just hit the back of Vanir's head with the pommel of his great sword with enough strength to temporally knock him out. The moment Vanir hit the ground he stepped back and held out his other hand, after a few seconds the other great sword fell into it. After sheathing his blades he went to help Vanir, who had started to stir.

The man extended his hand to Vanir, who took it and allowed the victor to pull him up. "Now, where were we?" Queen Islanzandi answered him, "Talking, I believe." "Ah yes, is there any where we can talk in private? I know that you want to know who I am, and I will explain that elsewhere, I have my secrets and will only tell them to the people I trust, no offence." "None taken, Eragon, you and Saphira get Orik and meet us at Tialdari Hall as soon as possible." To the stranger she said "Follow me, by the way what shall we call you?" "I go by many names, Avenger, Unknown Soldier, Slayer of the undead, Death. But the name I was born with is **Ashak**, which means twice formed." "Well then Ashak if you will follow me, we will get you sustenance, though you'll have to forgive the lack of meat. We elves are adverse to it." Before they left Ashak left for a few minutes and returned with two large deer, and laid them out in front of Annela for when she woke up. She had fallen asleep the moment her wounds were healed.

"_Shall we be off, little one?"_ Saphira asked her shock at the recent events threatening to overwhelm her. _"Aye, let's go find Orik."_ After a lot of searching they found Orik were you would find any self-respecting dwarf to be found, where the alcohol is. Orik had gotten stone cold drunk and didn't like it when he was told to get away from the drink. One quick spell later and Orik was back to a sober state. "What in the name of the Gods is so urgent that I need to be taken away from the drink Eragon?" Eragon did his best to explain when he finished Orik nodded and said, "Aye, I guess that is enough of a reason. Lets be off to get some answers from our new friend."

The trio took to the skies, a barrel of faelnirv in Saphira's clutches at Orik insistence, and flew to the hall where they met the queen and Ashak. Ashak was immediately given food and faelnirv. When he had finished eating he set aside the meal and said,

"Right then what is it that you want to know about me?" Islanzandi answered by saying. "Everything, who you are, where you're from, why your world looks dead, what races were there in your world, what are you doing here." Orik added by saying "Are you a scout or are your people planning to invade us?" Ashak laughed and said, "To invade you need an army. Hell, You need people to be alive before you can make an army." Eragon was confused, it seemed to him that Ashak was implying...

"Why does your world look dead, Ashak?" "It would be easier to show you. Will you let me?" When everyone had given their consent Ashak asked for everyone to swear in the ancient language that they wouldn't tell anyone what they were about to see unless they had no choice or he let them. everyone gave their oath, albeit reluctantly, and let Ashak into their minds.

The memories' were jumbled and fragmented. like the person they belonged to had gone insane. the first memory they saw was of a normal landscape that looked like it was in Alagaesia and not of another world. the village in the valley looked like Carvahall, down to every little detail. the inhabitants sleeping peacefully. Then a black surge of what looked like ink crashed into the village, destroying the first few houses. the people in the village were panicking, running out of the village like hellhounds were chasing them. Then the image changed. They were in the now destroyed village fighting the creatures, no monsters that had destroyed it, they were all missing flesh, like it had been torn out, and their eyes were milky and yet glowed with a sickly light. They were all impaled on one kind of weapon or another, one had a large axe buried in it's chest. A few had had their lower bodies torn off, they crawled around at the feet of their taller companions. The villagers that had been killed had their chests ripped open and were being feasted on by the nightmares that had killed them, and then when the corpses had been eaten they rose and joined in as they descended upon Ashak, it had to be him because there was only one person that could have lifted two great swords. Limbs were sent flying, chests were stabbed, yet they kept on coming. They wouldn't die. It was only when they were decapitated that they did. The memory faded and Ashak's mind retreated from their own.

Orik was the first to speak, "What in Helzvog's name was that! The Gods must have forsaken your world for, for... for the apocalypse to occur!" "That? That is why my world looks dead, because it is. The corpses of my race rose and destroyed us, so not only am I the first of my kind, I am also the last, and the most powerful. The living joining the horde as they died. The Elves were the next to fall. Then the Dwarfs, Urgals, Humans, Werecat's." He paused and them continued "The Dragons, were the last race to be attacked by the horde. The Dragons fought back, my race had an alliance with the Dragons, my race was destroyed and I was alone. So I fought with them, for revenge mostly." Saphira was overjoyed to find out that there was an other world with dragon's in. Until Ashak said, "Of them only Annela lives. For over fifty years we've been travelling, fighting, eating the only thing available, the rotting corpses of the dead. There was nothing else or we would have eaten it. The water was so toxic it was safer drinking your own urine. Imagine a world where there is no plants, no trees, shelter of daylight , just death and everlasting night. Not nice I assure you. in short, it was a living hell. I'm from a world a lot like this one, even went by the same name."

Islanzandi interrupted him saying, "How can that be possible, a world that's exactly the same as ours?" "Oh? I take it that you haven't heard of alternate reality's? There was a theory that every action we make with our lives creates an other world that has the exact same people but a different time line. For example there would be a world where the dead didn't rise and destroy my world, or there would be a world where I was never born. But who knows which reality is the first one. There's no way to find out."

"Your last question was what am I doing here? The answer is, surviving. when I opened that portal I made sure the world it took Annela and I too could sustain us."

Eragon had one last question, "Ashak, what was that language that you used to heal Annela?" Ashak grinned, "I hoped you would have asked me that, that was the language of dragons." Saphira was confused and said, _"If that was the dragon language then how come I don't speak it?"_ "The dragons from my world didn't speak it, it was forgotten centuries before I was born. I rediscovered it one day when I was about eighteen and after some experimentation found that it unlocks the power of dragon magic, using this language I can control dragon magic as easily as the elves can control their own magic. Besides don't tell me that you didn't understand me when I was speaking it? I've found that dragons naturally understand it, although it took a long time to teach it to her. most of the words don't have a meaning. so you have to use the words and your thoughts at the same time to speak it. quite hard so I wouldn't be surprised if the dragons abandoned it."

_"So that's how I understood you, wait, Eragon understood you as well and he is obviously not a Dragon."_ Ashak turned to Eragon and said, "Are you a rider?" "Yes, but what does that have anything to do with the fact that I can understand the dragon language?" "The riders of my world managed to figure out that long ago. the bond that you have with Saphira naturally enables you to understand her language."

_"What was the name of your race, Ashak?"_ Saphira asked. She knew that everyone wanted to know that. "My race had no fixed name because we were all part of different tribes. But we were all shape shifters of one kind or another, the Werecat's had insisted that they weren't part of any tribe, they were wanderers, nomads. it's because of this that Werecat's are so well-known. but the most powerful and rarest of the shifters were the weredragons. They were so rare that only ten have been known in the entirety of recorded history, and of them I was the first."

That took a while to settle in, but eventually Orik and Islanzandi asked for a demonstration. Ashak walked to a large enough space to transform.

It took a while for any changes to make themselves apparent, scales already covered his body, his hair fell out and four horns grew out to replace it. Spikes shot out of his spine. His eyes became slits. Them his physical form changed. His clothes melted into his body, his many weapons falling to the floor. His body got larger. bones breaking and remaking themselves as they changed into the bones of a dragon. His spine lengthened and became a tail tipped with sharp spikes while his neck elongated and his head lost all human features, his face became a muzzle. His teeth fell out and regrew as large, slightly serrated dragons teeth. His hands lost their little fingers and his thumbs moved to the back to become functioning dragon hands. His nails became talons. Lastly two arm like appendages pushed their way out from behind his shoulder blades and were covered with a thin membrane to form wings.

The mind of Ashak contacted them and said, _"That's why the dragons called me Twice formed dragon skinned or **Ashak bukanaku-emakats**, in the dragon tongue_." Black scales covered his body as always. but now there was a light blue added to them from his spines and talons. He was at least twice as large as Saphira, but not as big as Gleadr although he came close.

The demonstration finished. Ashak changed back to his human form twice as fast as it took to turn into a dragon. when the transformation was finished Ashak stood before them still clothed when by all rights they should have been ripped and unable to be worn.

A thought suddenly flew though Saphira's mind, _"Ashak, were you born a human?"_ Ashak replied as he picked up all his fallen weapons, "No, I hatched from a Dragon egg, it was a forced hatching, mind you, I was comfortable in that egg."

Eragon had also thought of a question, "Ashak, your not a rider yet you travel with a dragon, how did you two meet each other?" Ashak sighed and said sadly, "I've sworn to Annela not to speak of that Eragon, she still gets nightmares from it and it happened twenty five years ago, if you want to know so badly ask her, though she may only speak to Saphira." _"why would she only speak to me?" _"Annela's spent twenty five years believing she was the last Dragon in existence, I was often in my dragon form so I could comfort her, true it didn't work most of the time, but I tried. but I digress, she spent all that time thinking she is the last and now she's in a world where there are dragon living in it. My guess, she'll talk to the nearest dragon ther-"

Ashak stopped talking and smelled the air, "hmm, _sniff sniff, _that smell, so familiar." He continued to do this for a few more moments, his eyes barely open. Suddenly his eye's snapped open and he yelled, "Raz'zac!"

* * *

**So now I'm adding the Raz'zac into the mix, will Eragon get his revenge? Will the raz'zac wet themselves at the sight of an angry Ashak? Will Orik Drink all the faelnirv?! Will the letherblaka be there as well? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**See you all later. **

**Brisingrskulblaka666**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings once again readers. Im back and i hope you are ready for more of this fanfic. I've got an other story capter and I for one think that it is a good one. Will the Raz'zac survive or will Ashak and Eragon tear them apart? Read to find out.**

**I own nothing exept my own ideas. The rest belonge to CP**

* * *

Chapter 4: Death to all Raz'zac

Eragon reacted the fastest to Ashak's exclamation, racing though the trees along side Ashak. _"Although"_ Eragon thought, _"He probably would be able to outpace me_ _easily."_ Coming up to the clearing that the menoa tree was situated, when they arrived they saw the Raz'zac uncloaked for the first time.

Their entire body looked like maggots had burrowed deep into the carapace of the creatures. They resembled insects in every way. The head was the most horrifying part of them however, the exoskeleton gave way to flesh where maggots could be seen under the skin. Instead of mouths a large beak could be seen. Eragon shuddered at the thought of the infection that would follow any injury from it. They were hobbling towards Annela with a long spear in the possession of one of them, not realising that Ashak was running towards them so fast not even Eragon's sharp eyes could follow.

The Raz'zac apparently tired of walking and threw the spear at Annela. It would hit just behind the jugular. A slow and painful way to die. The world seemed to slow down as Ashak jumped in front of the spear and allowed it to hit him instead. An inhuman scream burst from Ashak as the spear, having been apparently coated with seithr oil, burned its way through his internal organs.

The scream woke Annela and seeing what had happened to her companion, rose to her feet and tried to tear the Raz'zac apart. Ashak stopped his scream and pulled out the spear. Groaning as it pulled out a part of his lung with it. Eragon immediately went to help him, invoking the power of the ancient language, Eragon cast a spell that would repair all of Ashak's wounds. The magic had no effect.

"Go Eragon," Ashak had found the strength to whisper, "Your magic has no effect on me. Contact Annela, she must heal me. Also tell her, in the ancient language, tell her, the unknown soldier and the battle of Eoam, the riders hearth comforting. She'll understand, even if you don't." After saying this Ashak's body went limp as if death had taken him, yet he still breathed. _"He must be in a trance like Arya was in when I rescued her from Gil'ead."_

Not wasting any time Eragon tried to contact Annela, but the rage that she was feeling was enough to stop Eragon in his tracks. _"I have to get her_ _attention."_ He did this by attacking the Raz'zac. Drawing Zar'roc Eragon charged at the monsters that killed his uncle Garrow, deciding to get his revenge at the same time. The Raz'zac weren't prepared for fighting a rider. It appeared that they just wanted to kill Annela and then get the hell out of there.

Eragon reached the first Raz'zac and started to hammer blows onto its body, but just because they were unarmed didn't mean that they weren't dangerous. they used their speed and their beaks with the same deadly effectiveness of a blade. The Raz'zac dodged the attacks or when the opportunity arose, dart in with its beak. Eragon constantly pressed his mind against Annela's mental barriers, asking for entrance, which was eventually given.

_"What do you want human?" _Eragon started speaking in the ancient language and said, "The unknown soldier and the battle of Eoam, the riders hearth comforting." Annela seemed to understand what this meant and replied, _"Hold them off while I deal with Ashak."_ Annela shut Eragon out of her mind and ceased her attacks on the Raz'zac.

The Raz'zac seemed to grow bold when they only had to face Eragon. They remember how weak Eragon was the last time that they met. But they weren't taking into account the daily sparring sessions that Eragon had with Vanir. Eragon could fight Vanir for the full duration of their allotted time, unless of course his back had a seizure again.

So determined to kill the Raz'zac, Eragon didn't notice the stone that he was backing into. Eragon fell and cursed as his head hit another stone. In his stunned state Eragon could only watch as the lead Raz'zac lunged forward with its sharp beak towards Eragon's throat. Eragon closed his eyes and blocked Saphira from his mind and prepared for the pain.

Silence._ "Is this death?"_ Eragon asked himself, _"No it can't be, I would have felt pain, however fleeting". _Eragon opened his eyes to see the Raz'zac. Hands grasping futilely at the large talon tipped hand of Ashak, wounds impossibly healed faster than Eragon would have thought possible. Ashak threw the Raz'zac as hard and powerfully as he could, the Raz'zac hit a tree trunk and landed, head bent at an impossible angle and unmistakably dead.

The Second Raz'zac screeched at the death of its sibling and immediately launched itself at Ashak a vengeful gleam in its eye. Ashak turned to the Raz'zac and started to run at the Raz'zac. They met in the middle, the Raz'zac stabbing its beak at Ashak's head, Ashak sliding on his back swiping with his talons at the creatures body. The Raz'zac managed to doge the swipes and grabbed a sword from Ashak's side.

"Now letsss sssee how well you fight when you've got a sssword againssst your throat." The Raz'zac hissed at Ashak. Ashak just smiled and said "Look at your hands, abomination" The Raz'zac looked and started with pain and horror as he saw the metal of the sword wrap around its hands, slowly making its way to its heart.

At this point Saphira appeared and landed near Eragon. The Raz'zac turned its lidless black eyes at Eragon and said "Take thessse complimentsss from Galbatorix rider." As it said this an other spear that looked identical to the one it had thrown at Annela appeared in the Raz'zac's hand, the Raz'zac threw it not at Eragon like everyone expected, but at Saphira.

Time seemed to slow down again as Eragon dived in front of Saphira, the spear hitting him just below the heart. Eragon felt the pain, the mind numbing, all-consuming pain. The last thing Eragon thought of before the world faded to blackness was, _"Saphira."_

**(Saphira's POV)**

_"NO!" _Saphira felt like she was in a nightmare, She wanted it to be a nightmare, you can wake up from those, But she knew that this wasn't a nightmare. Her partner of her heart and mind jumped in front of spear, probably thinking that she couldn't take the pain. She would deal with that later. Now all she cared about is healing Eragon. Ashak was already making his way to Eragon. He was Eragon's best chance of survival, Saphira decided, he had survived a similar wound to the lungs.

Saphira watched as Ashak grasped the spear and started to push it though Eragon's body. _"What are you doing? Wouldn't it be easier to pull it out?"_ Ashak replied saying "There's a spell on the spears, if you try to pull it out it takes the nearest internal organ with it, in this case his heart" When the spear was out Eragon started to thrash and released a thin, numbing sound. _"I think that's his back"_

"It's damaging his internal organs, literally shaking them apart, but that may be the seithr oil being spread around the body. Saphira was on the verge of panic. She could feel him slipping away, he'd be gone in minutes. _"Can you save him, Ashak?" _Saphira asked desperately. "I can but I need something from you to do it." Saphira was confused, how could she help. _"what do you need?"_ Ashak seemed to grimace as he said "I need Dragon blood, it's the best way, not the safest, but the best."

_"Why my blood?" _Saphira asked while stretching out her paw. "You are his dragon Saphira, it would be wrong to ask Annela, not to mention insulting. But also because your blood has a higher chance of being accepted by Eragon's body. If he fights it he'll spontaneously combust, catch fire in other words, a faster and less painful way to die than the death he is having already. If his body accepts the blood all his wounds will heal. Even his back" As Ashak said this he made a large cut which immediately started to pour buckets of blood. "Put the blood in the wound Saphira." After Saphira did this Eragon seemed to calm down and stopped thrashing.

Ashak seemed to calm down as well, he stood and said, "Under ideal circumstances I would add some other things to the blood to give you a guarantee that the blood would be accepted, but there isn't enough time to gather the ingredients let alone bind them to the blood. that is all I can do for him. The rest is up to him now." Saphira thanked Ashak and asked if he would tell the others what happened when they got to the clearing.

Saphira then took Eragon to their tree house. When she got there Saphira curled up on her dias with Eragon under her wing. Saphira settled into light sleep incase Eragon got worse and contemplated on why the Raz'zac would try to kill her, not to mention saying that Galbatorix would allow it. _"Either the Raz'zac have broken free from Galbatorix's control, or Galbatorix has now decided to kill off the Dragon_ _race." _Neither of these thoughts were very comforting. Saphira unwillingly slipped into a deep slumber while unbenownst to her, the wounds on Eragon started to heal and a part of Eragon that he didn't even know existed came to life.

Something powerful,

Something angry at the attempt on Saphira's life,

Something... Draconic

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please read and review and tell me what you think. Next ****chapter will reveal if he survives or not because believe me, Eragon isn't out of the woods yet. See you people later **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again readers! Im so sorry for the wait but I wanted to make sure that I have not got any spelling mistakes. This shows if Eragon survives having Saphira's blood put into him. But what are the consiquences and what are the side effects? Also I've been reading someone elces fanfiction resently, It is only two chapter long at the moment but I feel that it has potential to be a good fanfiction. It is called  
"The rising" and the auther is ambar stones. Read and please leave her a review as It will help her as much as it helps me. **

**The song in this chapter is Called "Wisemen" by James Blunt**

**I own nothing exept my own ideas, the rest be longs to CP**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Deciding Factor

Saphira awoke to the sound of Eragon stirring. Saphira watched intently, and was shocked to see that all the wounds on his body had healed, even his back. Eragon seemed to have come out of unconsciousness and was in a deep sleep. However he was still in a critical condition. Saphira wondered if he was dreaming and, deciding to find out she entered his mind and noticed that it had a more draconic feel to it. Most human minds were cluttered and flitted from one thing to the next, Eragon's was no exception. But now his mind was strangely calm and quiet.

Eragon was dreaming about their time together in Leona Lake and Saphira was a bit shocked at Eragon's almost perfect memory. He must have cherished it. After all Saphira reasoned, that would have been one of the few short periods of peace that he had had since she hatched.

_"Eragon" _Saphira spoke quietly in his mind, trying to see if Eragon would respond at all. _"Eragon, wake up."_ Saphira whimpered, and nuzzled his face, _"Please, I can't lose you, please Eragon, wake up."_ Saphira jerked out of Eragon's mind as the door to the tree house thudded. _"Enter." _Saphira said to the visitor. The door opened and Ashak walked into the room.

"Saphira. Sorry to interrupt if you were sleeping, but I would like to know how Eragon is doing, I also have to tell you something." Ashak told her, "May I see him?" Saphira lifted her wing to reveal Eragon, still sleeping peacefully. Ashak asked Saphira, "He hasn't woken up yet?" _"No. The most activity I've seen was him yawning in his sleep."_ Saphira answered. "Have all his wounds healed?" Ashak asked. Saphira replied _"Yes. To be honest, I wasn't sure that it would work." _

Ashak seemed to hesitate before speaking, "Yes that's what I need to tell you about. You see I am not really sure that the blood is finished working on Eragon. He should be awake by now. I know what the common side effects are, I've had to do the same thing with some of the riders of my world. The more common side effects are increased speed, strength, sight and hearing. The less common side affects include scales growing on the body, horns and spikes down the spine, sometimes even wings appearing on the body, not all at once. Well not very often anyway. The rarest side affects are full and total transformation into a dragon, that's only happened once to me and he transformed into a dragon of the same age of his own. I guess you deserve to know, but if that happens then the bond that connects your minds, that makes you dragon and rider, may very well fracture and snap." Saphira gulped and shuddered at the thought at not being connected to her little one. _"Are you sure, that there was no other way to heal him?" _"There are other ways to have healed him, but even the fastest of those other ways would have ended up with him dying before I could finish." Ashak paused before continuing, "From what I've heard from Orik, your bond with Eragon is even stronger than the first rider, and I'm old enough to have met the guy. Just because I've only been known about for a hundred years by the Elves and the Humans doesn't mean that I've been alive longer than that. I remember when the Elves came across the sea to Alagaesia, and the war that resulted in it. But I've gone off topic, what I'm trying to say is that your bond is so strong that I personally think that it literally cannot fully break, only fracture, and that it'll eventually heal as something else. Keep in mind Saphira, everything changes, but it's up to you to decide if it's for better or for worse." With that Ashak walked out of the tree house, saying "When he wakes tell him to find me, I'll be able to find out how common the are, or rare as it may be." As he did.

With the news that she had just learned Saphira felt herself get slowly overwhelmed with a mixture of dread and joy. Dread that her bond with Eragon could be broken and joy at the thought of having another dragon for company. Sure Gleadr was fine Saphira was constantly wanting to have conversations with a dragon of her age. In her mind's eye, she saw herself and Eragon as a dragon, the thought sent odd sensations racing though her body, from the tips of her wings to the end of her tail. Saphira didn't understand these feelings and was about to try to identify them when she heard a groan come from Eragon. After the groan Saphira felt Eragon's body start to move. She lifted her wing to reveal Eragon, his eyes open and hands going to where his wounds once were.

Saphira, overcome with joy, immediately started to nuzzle Eragon while saying to him. _"Eragon! I thought you had died, you fool! What possessed you to jump in front of a spear that you knew had seithr oil coated on it? You could have died Eragon! Don't you ever do something that foolish again, or I will ask Ashak to bind you to my back so I know that you will never be in danger again." _After saying this Saphira drowned Eragon's mind with all the pain that she felt since he took the blow.

Saphira saw a few tears fall as Eragon felt what Saphira felt and immediately hugged her neck saying, _"I know that I could have died Saphira, but that wasn't a normal spear. I don't think that there is a weapon on this world that could scratch those scales of Ashak's yet that spear pierced them like they weren't there. I saw what those spears could do to Ashak Saphira and I'll be damned before I let that happen to you."_ Eragon told her and showed her the damage that the spear caused Ashak.

Saphira then remembered what Ashak told her and mentioned it to Eragon. Eragon then said, _"Well, I guess that we should find him." _Eragon then stood up wincing as his joints cracked, put the saddle on Saphira, and flew out of the tree house and started to search for Ashak.

**(Eragon's POV)**

Eragon felt odd. He had emotions running though his body that he couldn't explain or identify. His mind felt different as well, more calm and able to think more clearly. He wondered how Saphira managed to heal him. Eragon asked, _"Saphira. How did you heal me? The last thing I remember is the spear hitting me just below the heart. Not to mention the seithr oil coated on it. So how did you do it?"_ Saphira seemed to hesitate for a moment before replying, _"Ashak put some of my blood into the wound, Eragon. Overnight all your wounds healed, even your back. However Ashak told me that there may be some side affects from the blood. The rarest affects being a complete transformation into a dragon. Ashak said that he knew of a way to say how rare the side affects may be."_

Eragon was surprised at what Saphira would do to ensure his safety, he was also touched by it as well. Hugging Saphira's neck he said, _"Thank you Saphira. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was." _To this Saphira replied, _"I will always be with you little one, until the_ _end." _

Suddenly they heard a roar in the distance. Recognising it as Annela, the pair flew to the source of the noise, confidant that Ashak would be there as well. When they got to their destination they found Annela sleeping fitfully, it appeared that she was having a nightmare. Next to her was Ashak doing his best to wake her to no avail. Eragon was worried about this and told Ashak, "you'd better wake her quickly Ashak. She's surely having the worse nightmare you could have." Ashak however let a pained grin come across his features as he said, "I can't Eragon, she's too scared to let me in. Fortunately I know how to calm her down at least."

Ashak sat on a root that had been pushed up out of the ground and put his hand on the tree saying as he did, "There are many types of portals you know, some connect worlds and allow you to travel between them for a rather substantial amount of energy. Some can be used a storage for almost anything that you can think of. But there is a very, _very_ rare portal that is a cross of both. A storage box that can be opened anywhere you want as long as you can find the entrance of one of them." Ashak then started speaking in a tongue that wasn't the dragon language but hummed with more power than the ancient language and the dragon language combined. Saphira couldn't understand it, Ashak was speaking it too fast, not to mention that it was alien to her. But Eragon could understand it as easily as if he had known it all his life. Ashak had said, "Portal, open and give me what I need." When Ashak had finished speaking the tree his hand was touching shuddered and groaned as a hole appeared in the tree. A small portal appeared and Ashak reached into it. When he pulled his hand out of the portal, he was clutching what looked like a cross between a lute and a harp.

It had a long neck made of oak, and five strings ran up it. The body of the object was bulbous and looked hollow. "Guitar" Ashak explained, "My people designed and made them by hand. The music they make is the best that could be heard, only rivaled by the Elves." Ashak then put the guitar on his lap and started to play. After a few strokes on the instrument he began to sing, his voice soft and melodic. Accompanying the music perfectly.

**_She said to me,  
_****_Go steady on me.  
_****_Won't you tell what the wisemen said when they,  
_****_Came down from heaven,  
_****_Smoked nine til' seven,  
_****_All the shit that they could find.  
_****_But they, couldn't escape from you,  
_****_Couldn't be free of you,  
_****_And now they know there's no way out,  
_****_And their really sorry now for what they've done,  
_****_They where three wisemen,  
Just tryin' to have some fun._**

**_Look who's alone now,  
It's not me, It's not me.  
Those three wisemen they've gotta semi by the sea.  
Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now.  
Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now._**

**_Really sorry now,  
They weren't to know,  
They got caught up,  
In your talent show.  
With you pernickety little bastards,  
In your fancy dress.  
Who just judge each other,  
And try to impress.  
But they, couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out.  
And their really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three wisemen,  
Just tryin' to have some fun._**

**_Look who's alone now,  
It's not me, It's not me.  
Those three wisemen they've gotta semi by the sea.  
Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now.  
Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now._**

_**Look who's alone now,  
It's not me, It's not me.  
Those three wisemen they've gotta semi by the sea.  
Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now.  
Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now.**_

_**Where are you now.**_

_**Where are you now.**_

_**Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now.**_

_**Gotta ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now.**_

As the last notes of the guitar faded Annela woke up and yawned loudly, saying. _"Thank you for that Ashak. The nightmares are getting worse day by day." _Ashak smiled and said, "Go and get something to eat Annela, I can tell your hungry." After Annela flew away Ashak asked, "Did either of you know what I said to summon my guitar?" Saphira shook her head in confusion, wondering why it was so important.

No one was expecting Eragon to respond in the same language, as fluent as Ashak was. "You said. Portal, open and give me what I need." It took a moment for every one to grasp at what Eragon had done. After the moment passed Ashak said, "Well... That was unexpected." Ashak continued, the shock rapidly fading from his voice, "I don't know how to say this, but the side effects are rarer than I've ever seen."

"What? How do you know that?" Eragon stuttered. "Whenever I put dragon blood into a person, only riders mind you, they've always been able to understand that language to a certain degree. But none of them have ever been able to answer back in it. As for what that was the language is the language of my people. The tounge of all werecreatures. It's a powerful language. But only when opening portals does it have an effect on anything." Ashak then seemed to think about something before saying, "That means that I have no idea what will happen to you, Eragon, but if I had to guess. I would say that you would turn into a dragon, but then be able to change back into a human again."

Eragon didn't understand and asked desperatly, "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" "Eragon" Ashak said, "I think that you will turn into a weredragon." Eragon understood that there may have been saide effects from the dragon blood and thought that he could deal with it. Instead, Eragon felt the last semblance of normality crumble and fall apart at this news. Now all he wanted was information, "When will it all start?" "Eragon, Its already started, no one ever had that amount of blood put into them before, but your wounds were so bad that I put nearly half of Saphira's blood into you. That would have sped up the tranformation drasticly." Ashak then seemed to ask himself something before saying, "Actually I think that we would be able to see some of the changes now. Lift up your shirt Eragon."

Eragon lifted up his shirt and jumped about a foot in the air as scales a few shades darker than Saphira's were revealed. They didn't cover the entirety of his body, only the lower half. but as they watched a strange rash creped upward, the skin tearing and bursting from his body as more scales grew out to cover it. Eragon felt a twinge of pain as he felt something in his chest start to release bursts of agony. Eragon wondered what was happening. "The pain is your organs changing to that of a dragons. If I'm right then the horns will appear next." Ashak explained.

Even as he said this all of the hair on Eragon's head fell out and horns grew out of the back of Eragon's head. Spines also grew out of Eragon's back. It was, Eragon thought, a slower and infinitely more painful transformation that Ashak had. Eragon's body suddenly flared in pain as it stretched and twisted. The scale's finished growing over his body. His bones cracked and splintered and then reformed as dragon bones. His legs dislocated themselves and were fixed into a position where Eragon had to walk on all four of his limbs. His nails fell out and regrew as talons. His hands became functioning dragon hands, the little finger retracting into his palm and the thumb moving back. The same thing happened to his feet. His facial features morphed and seemed to melt back into his head, the ears shrunk until only a hole was left to show that a ear was there. His face stretched out and became a muzzle, the nose receded back into the face. Eragon felt something fall out of his mouth and looked down to see all of his teeth on the ground. He then felt a slight pain as dragon teeth as long as a dagger with slightly serrated edges pushed their way out of his gums. His tongue went numb for a second, thinking that he had cut his tongue on his new teeth Eragon stuck out his tongue and was only slightly surprised when he saw a forked tongue. Eragon felt something pushing though his skin just below the shoulder blades. Eragon looked at his back and saw arm like appendages shooting up though his skin. It was only when a thin membrane of skin formed that it became apparent that they were wings. He also noticed that his neck had stretched out.

The transformation complete, Eragon steadied himself as best as he could, not fully understanding how to control his new body. Eragon looked at his new body. His scales were a darker blue than Saphira's and had touches of green at the tips. His body was strong and would be good at fighting on the ground, but was also agile and speedy for areal maneuverers and combat in the air. The spikes on the end of his tail were facing downward and could be effective at stabbing. His horns were arranged like a crown on his head.

Eragon turned his head towards Ashak and said, _"Does is always hurt so much." _Ashak's mouth lifted into a smile as he replied, "No it doesn't. Only the first few changes hurt like that. It's just your body getting used to the changes. As time goes on you will be able to control the change at will. If you master the change, you will be able to choose which part of your body changes, not many manage this however. It took me a years to finally master my changes."

Eragon tryed to stand, managed it and then fell flat on his face, _"This is embaressing to say, but can one of you please tell me how to stand, or use this body for that mater."_ This was proven to be quite amusing to Ashak for some reason and the trees reverbrated with his mirth. After the laughter died down Ashak spoke with the dregs of his humor still in his voice, "Your very own ancestral memorys will come in a few seconds. Nice scale couloring by the way. The only other dragons I've seen with scales like those were..." Ashak stoped speaking and suddenly a look of suprise appered on his face.

_"Ashak?" _Saphira asked, _"Whats wrong?"_ Ashak was silent for a couple seconds before answering, "Eragon, I think that your new form is that of a royal dragon."

* * *

**So thats it. Hope you enjoy it. Royal Dragons will be explained in the next chapter. But all i can say is that this fanfic will never be the same again now. Don't forget to Read & Review to tell me how you think about this chapter. I'll get the next chapter out as fast as I can. Until next tine.**

**Brisingrskulblaka666**


End file.
